Darkseid
Darkseid is a powerful interdimensional warlord and the dictatorial ruler of Apokalips. Early Life As revealed in Rebirth, As revealed in Anti-Life, As revealed in Longbow, Part 3, Canary Season 3 In The Storm, In There Is Healing, In I Don't Belong, In Follow You Down, In The Prisoner, In The Kindness of Strangers, Canary Season 4 In See You Again, In Green/Black/White/Red/Gold, In The Sound and the Fury, In We Happy Few, In Glorious, In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Birds of Prey Season 1 In Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear, In Pilot, Part 2: No Hero, In Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows, In The Knights of Midway City, In Dark Angel (episode), In Anarky, In Changes, In Divine Justice, In Family, Part 1, Supergirl Season 5 In The Devil Within, In Fear The Fever, In In The Light, In The House of El, In The Last Daughter of Krypton, Personality Trivia * He is the Big Bad of Canary Season 3 and Canary Season 4. ** He is the secondary antagonist of Birds of Prey Season 1. * Although Darkseid appears in 29 episodes, he is only "portrayed" by Witwer in 4 of his appearances. Appearances * 14/50 (Canary) * 10/140 (Birds of Prey) * 5/180 (Supergirl) * 29 (Total) (Canary S3) (7/10) *3x01 The Storm (vision: as Robert Queen) *3x02 There Is Healing (dreams: as Kara Dru-Zod) *3x03 Rebirth (dreams & flashbacks) *3x05 Follow You Down *3x07 The Prisoner *3x08 The Kindness of Strangers (possessing Kara Dru-Zod) *3x10 From a Certain Point of View (possessing Kara Dru-Zod) (Canary S4) (7/10) *4x02 See You Again (possessing Kara Dru-Zod, no lines) *4x03 Green/Black/White/Red/Gold (possessing Kara Dru-Zod) *4x06 The Sound and the Fury (dreams) *4x07 We Happy Few (possessing Kara Dru-Zod) *4x08 Glorious (possessing Kara Dru-Zod/flashbacks) *4x09 Anti-Life (possessing Kara Dru-Zod) *4x10 Apokaliptic Designs (possessing Kara Dru-Zod & Thea Queen) (Birds of Prey S1) (9/18) *1x01 Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear (possessing Thea Queen) *1x02 Pilot, Part 2: No Hero (possessing Thea Queen) *1x03 Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows (possessing Thea Queen) *1x04 The Knights of Midway City (possessing Thea Queen) *1x05 Dark Angel (episode) (possessing Thea Queen) *1x06 Anarky (possessing Thea Queen) *1x07 Changes (possessing Thea Queen) *1x09 Divine Justice (possessing Thea Queen) *1x10 Family, Part 1 (possessing Thea Queen) (Supergirl S5) (5/18) *5x01 The Devil Within (hallucinations; as Kara) *5x02 Fear The Fever (hallucinations; as Kara) *5x16 In The Light (possessing Desaad) *5x17 The House of El (possessing Reign) *5x18 The Last Daughter of Krypton (Birds of Prey S6) (1/20) *6x03 Longbow, Part 3 (possessing Thea Queen in flashbacks) Category:Canary Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Higher Beings Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Canary Season 3 Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:New Gods Category:Big Bads Category:Convergence Antagonists Category:Earth-38 Characters Category:Recurring characters appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Antagonists appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Characters Category:Fascists Category:Characters with knowledge of the original timeline Category:Canary Antagonists Category:Canary Season 3 Antagonists Category:Canary Seaason 4 Antagonists Category:Canary Main Antagonists Category:Canary Big Bads Category:Immortals